Memories Of A Breaking Past: The Beginning
by Masukie001
Summary: Before Break met Sharron, before he met Oz. This is his past. Break's past. OC characters are included.


Memories of A Breaking Past

The beginning

Break sat at a table by himself at his master's party when the Marrimade Dukes came in with two guards and their daughter. The Marrimade Dukes are high class royalty that moved into the town just a few days ago, them being at the party made Break suspicious. The Marrimade Dukes walked over to the master and they sat at a nearby table. Break watched them carefully making sure that the dukes wouldn't try and cause something. Then, suddenly a guard of the Dukes, in a black and white tux, walks over with women in a red, long, tight silk dress, no sleeves walked over to him. The girl stayed quiet as the guard smiled cheerfully as he held her hand. Her yellow-orange thin hair went down to her shoulders and her bangs fell on her forehead, not cut completely even in everyplace giving her a soft look. Break looked at them confused they were coming over.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" The guard asked cheerfully scratching the back of his chocolate hair.

"No, you may sit in it.," Break said cutting a piece of his slice of cake with the side of his fork and eating it. The guard pulled out the chair for the lady and she sat in it quietly as the guard sat in the chair next to them. Break looked curiously at them.

"So, what brings you to this lovely party?" The guard said still cheerful as ever.

"I am the Dukes body guard," Break said with a smile.

"Ah, same here. I'm the body guard of the Marrimade Dukes. I'm watching over Naome right now," He said turning his head to Naome and shutting his eyes delighted.

"Interesting..." Break said to himself. The guard wasn't even paying attention.

"Naome, would you like me to get you some cake?" The guard said.

"Yes," she said softly. The guard walked away and she stayed silent. This made Break uncomfortable. Soon enough, a drunken maid comes over.

"Kevin, YOU- you eat too much sweet, you're... you are going to make yourself very...very... sick one day. I will take the REST of that cake!" She said pointing at the plate. Break sighed.

"I think you should go to your room, my dear," He said getting up and picking her up in is arms. He started to walk off when he remembers the silent girl sitting at the table. He turned his head.

"I'll be back, Milady," He said now walking on.

"Why did you pick me up? Where are we going? Why am I so...tired?" The maid asked as he went to her room and places her on her bed. She fell asleep quickly. Break smiled and left, shutting the door behind him. He was walking back to the table when he notice now there were 2 more plates of cake and the lady was missing. He went and sat down at the table. Quickly forgetting about them. Soon enough, they came back. The lady was now laughing as the guard talked to her.

"Welcome back," She said cheerfully. Break just looked up at her and smiled.

"Jake, let's go and dance," She said tugging on his arm.

"But, we were already dancing," Jake said.

"Yes, but I want to dance with you some more." She pouted.

"Fine, fine," he said as they turned around. Her face lit up again. Break's attention went back to his master. He saw him start to get furious with the Dukes. This made Break even more uncomfortable. Once again, Jake and the lady walked back and sat down.

"What's up with you?" Jake asked seeing the uncomfortable expression on Break's face.

"Nothing," He said quickly smiling. Suddenly a vanilla sent reached him.

"Who's having vanilla cake?" Break asked.

"No one," Jake said looking at him confused. But, then he started to laugh.

"Oh, you must be talking about Naome," Jake laughed. Break looked at the girl guessing it was her name.

"She smells like vanilla," he said nudging her shoulder.

"You certainly smell sweet, Milady," Break said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you," She said smiling. Soon enough one of her parents came over. Her mother, dressed in a long, black, sleeveless, tight dress came up to her.

"Naome, My dear, I have something I must discuss with you," She said lightly putting her hand on Naome's shoulder. Naome and Jake got up and walked off leaving Break alone. His attention suddenly went to the table full of sweets. He walked over to the table took almost 1/4 of the cake happily smiling as people around him stared at him in shock. Break took his plate to the balcony where he found Naome, once again, looking up at the full moon. He walked over to her curiously, setting his plate on the railing.

"Why are you out here by yourself, Milady?" He asked curiously.

"Just enjoying the simple things in life," She sighed.

"Oh?" Break said still curious. She turned her head to him seeing the big slice of cake.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" She asked shocked. He simply smiled and cut another piece with his fork and ate it. Naome laughed.

"Doesn't it make you sick?" She asked.

"No, and it's quite delicious," Break said pulling the fork out of his mouth. His attention went back into the room, at his master, then back to Naome.

"So what made you come to this town, Milady?" He asked.

"My family found a loss of business in the old town so, we moved," She said simply smiling.

"Do you like it here?" He asked.

"I... don't know," She said with a shaky voice.

"Is it ok if I ask what type of business your family runs, milady?" Break asked.

"Uhh," She hesitated, "Oh, just the normal kind, like sales and stuff."

"Milady Naome!" One of her body guards called out. It was Jake. Naome's head turned to the inside quickly. Break looked at her confused.

"There you are, Milady," Jake said walking onto the balcony.

"It is time for us to leave, the party is over early do to 'personal needs'" Jake said. Naome's expression changed from disappointed to serious.

"Understood." She said. She turned to Break and he looked at her confused.

"'Till we meet again, soldier," She said walking off.

"What an unusual girl," Break said to himself. He watched as she went out the door and then noticed everyone was leaving. A servant walked over to Break.

"The master would like you to sleep. He has duties for you tomorrow morning," She said with a kind voice.

"Is that so," Break said rubbing the back of his head. He walked to his room and shut the door behind him and sat on his bed. He thought about the Marrimades and their daughter and then soon enough he found himself asleep on his bed.

"Sir, Kevin!" A childish voice said. Break open his eyes to a little short brown haired girl with golden eyes. She smiled cheerfully.

"The master wants you~" She sang. Break sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning. He the stretched out his arms and got up and put on his shoes. Then the girl escorted him to his master's study and opened the doors, bowed, and left. Break walked in to his master in a chair facing the window.

"Kevin, I am sending you to Teresetay Grave Yard to kill Chains." He said seriously, "Apparently there it an over flow growing there and it's disturbing nearby towns." Break, confused of course, was about to object.

"Do not worry; there will be other people there to help you if not occupied. Now you understand I am sending you because you are the strongest, correct?" He said.

"Yes, sir," Break said.

"Do not prove me wrong. Now be off," The master said. Break bowed and slowly walked back shutting the door slowly behind him. He then went to get dressed and get a sword. He wore a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath. He then had a long thin sword attached to his belt on his side. He then walked to the stable and took out a black horse and road it to the foggy grave just wanting to get it over with. He got off his horse and it suddenly became frightened and ran away.

"What a pity," Break said to himself rubbing the back of his head as a beast approached his side. Its eyes burned red with fury. Break immediately noticed as it lifted up its claw and swung it at him. He jumped back dodging in and putting his hand on his swords handle. Glaring at the beast. He pulled it out and pointed it at him then the beast swung at him again and Break cut off its arm. The beast cried and as it did Break swiftly cut it in half and it was dragged back into the Abyss. Now more were coming at him, this time two. Break swung his sword at one and it jumped back, Break was focused on that one so the other hit him against a Grave. They then started to move closer and Break held out his sword struggling to get up. Then, a third one appeared, this one was bigger than the others; its big claw smacked away Breaks swords. Break looked at him annoyed with a crooked frown. The one of the others hit Break against the grave again with a shocking snapping sound and a then large deal of pain. Break yelled in pain. They moved closer. Break grabbed dirt in his hand and threw it in their eyes and started to crawl to his sword. As he reached it the beasts gained their sight back and started charging at him. He quickly sliced them across with his sword, but the aching pain came back pulling him back to his knees. He looked back at the beast that formed a group around him.

"You can't be serious. I'm going to die here?" Break thought to himself disappointed. The biggest one lifted its big claw up into the air, ready to strike. Break stared at it frightened but then all the sudden the beast was hit in the back. "Bring it on!!!" an eager voice said. The beast moved back into the fog in the direction of the voice. The others were still about to strike Break. One of them raised their arm and suddenly and arrow went through it and an arrow hit the leg of the other. The both turned around and went into the fog. Soon a girl walked over to Break. She was wearing a black and white maid corset dress with rose patterns made by black lace on the sleeveless, corset top and the rest black down to her knees. She wore white thin socks that went to her knees and black high heels, the heel was thick and the shoe stopped at the ankle and a strap held it to her foot which was on the top of her shoe. He looked up trying to see the lady but the fog was too thick. She held her hand out to him and pulled him up. He could not see her. It was Naome; her hair was now pulled into two pig tails each side of her head with black ribbon. He was shocked.

"Milady?" He asked confused.

"What a surprise. I didn't think they were going to drag you into this," Naome said less surprised than he was, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why would they send a Dukes daughter to do something so dangerous?" Break asked shocked that she would be one of the people fighting the chains.

"Naome, who is it?" Jake's voice said.

"It's the guy we sat with at the party," She yelled to him. Break heard footsteps quickly move to him. Now, he saw a man in a long brown coat, black pants, and a white shirt, and he appeared to be carrying a cross bow. Break noticed by the bright smile and the chocolate hair he was Jake.

"Good morning," Jake said delighted.

"Hey, what's your name anyways?" Jake asked.

"Kevin Regnard," he replied. As he said that, a beast walked up behind Naome and Jake.

"Hold on a minute, I'll take him, Jake." She said with a smile putting her index finger up. She turned around and kicked the beast back. It then began to charge and she jumped over him and then, kicked at its legs making it fall. She put these sharp knuckle blades on and jumped on the beast, smashing her fists into each side of its neck, cutting it off. She walked over to Break and Jake with the same smile. The sun came out and the fog faded. He could now see ten other people or maybe even more fighting chains around him.

"Wow, it's bright!" Jake stated squinting his eyes to see.

"Welcome to Pandora," Naome said delighted.

"Pandora?" Break said confused.

"Yes, it's an organization that studies and kills chains and things involving chains," Jake stated. A man in a blouse and jeans walked over.

"Milady," He began to say to Naome.

"Its captain," She pouted.

"Sorry Captain," He said as he saluted her," But the objective has been complete and we are waiting for orders." Break notices all of the chains were gone.

"Announce the return to Pandora," she ordered.

"Yes mi- I mean yes captain," He said bowing and then he ran off yelling "Orders to return to camp." Everyone slowly vanished and now Break, Naome and Jake were left.

"Well, shall we go to town and eat?" Jake said as his stomach growled.

"My pleasure," He said he began to walk when an aching feeling reached his chest and back and he fell to his knees. He grinned in pain.

"Are you ok?" She said worried crouching down to him. His armed were around his ribs.

"He was on the grave when we got to him. He must've been slammed onto it a couple of times. He might have some broken bones." Jake said logically.

"I'm fine," Break lied looking at Naome as pain covered his face.

"We should take him to Pandora to see a doctor," Naome said ignoring what Break said.

"I'll get the horses," Jake said then he ran off. Naome's attention went back to Break.

"I need you to stand up," Naome said putting her delicate hand on his shoulder the other side of her. Break got up squinting in pain. She put his arm around her neck, giving him something to lean on, thinking he would have a hard time walking. They began to walk.

"You did very well for your first time," Naome said trying to start a conversation.

"Thank you, Milady," Break said out of breath. Jake came back with two horses.

"Kevin will ride with you," Naome said with a cheerful smile.

"Sure thing," Jake said slapping Break's back. Break winced in pain as Jake laughed.

"Well, I'm going to see you at Pandora," Naome said hopping on her horse and riding off.

"She's something, isn't she?" Jake said as he watches her ride off.

"Most definitely different," Break said.

"Welp, let's go to Pandora." Jake said still cheerful. Jake got on the horse first and Break got on the back in pain.

"You good?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine," Break lied as Jake grabbed the reins. Jake then hit the horse twice with his shoe making it run. The horse's movement caused more pain to Break's back and he tried his hardest to sleep and succeeded. Once he woke up he was in a bed. His jacket and shoes were off and his shirt was open with bandages on his chest.

"You might not want to move much," Naome said leaning on the wall. He sat up quickly and pain came to his chest making him wince. He put his hand pressure on it to stop the pain.

"I told you, silly," She said smiling. He looked at her.

"The best thing you can do is sleep until food comes," She said walking over to his bed and sitting behind him. She then got up and walked back out of the room disappearing into the hall way. He fell quickly asleep once again but then something woke him up.

"Kevin," A soft voice said.

"Mm..." He moaned sleepily as he looked up at Naome's face smiling, hovering over him. She moved away from him.

"It's time to eat," She said in a sweet tone. A tray was set on the table next to the bed.

"May I ask what I am eating, Milady?" He asked still looking at her as he sat up.

"Peanut-butter and jelly sandwich, salad, and chocolate pudding." She said smiling.

"Well, I have paper work," she said as a little hint of disappointment showed on her face.

"Have a great lunch," She said as she began to walk off but, when she got to the door she stopped and turned her head back to him.

"Oh, and Jake might come and visit in a bit," She said. She then, once again, disappeared into the hall. Break picked up the pudding and a spoon, scooping up some pudding when Jake came in. Break sighed annoyed.

"Hey! How'd ya' sleep?" He asked still cheerful as ever.

"Great," Break said smiling hiding his annoyed expression. He then ate the pudding quickly. Jake looked at him shocked.

"Someone loves sweets," Jake said. Break simply smiled.

"Well, orders from Pandora tell me to show you around so anytime you are done I'll show u the old place," Jake said leaning on the door frame.

"We might as well get it over with," Break said getting up slowly.

"Want a cane?" Jake said pulling a wooden cane out from behind the wall. Break walked over to him and grabbed the cane and then, stared at Jake.

"What?" Jake asked confused. Break swiftly hit Jake on the head with the cane leaving loud thump.

"What the hell!" Jake said holding his head in pain.

"Just testing it," Break said happily.

"Oh, come here buddy," Jake said getting to Break's side and slapping his back. Pain jolted through his spine leaving Break's mouth dropped open with an expression of pain. Jake smiled

"Shall we get going?" Jake said happily. He started to walk off. Break followed slowly. They walked down a long hall and then took a turn to the stairs, walking down them, then outside. Outside was a maze.

"As you can see a maze is here along with benches and such hidden inside it. Oh, and the place you were just in is the Pandora member rooms. There are a couple of buildings. Where you were sleeping will be your new room." Jake said. They walked on to a castle like building.

"This is where the higher members stay like me and Naome," Jake said he then moved on to a bigger building.

"This is where meeting are held in Pandora and all the big and boring stuff happens, Oh, by the way you are going to be placed into my team for the time being. Maybe for the whole time you are in Pandora," Jake said looked at Break happily.

"May I ask whom I will be working with?" Break asked curiously.

"Oh, just me and Naome," Jake said still cheerful. Naome suddenly walked buy with a worried expression.

"Naome!" Jake called waving both of his hands vigorously. Break seemed to be the only one of them who noticed. She quickly covered her expression with a smile and walked over.

"How are you gentlemen doing?" She asked with her fake smile.

"Just great," Jake said.

"And you Kevin?" Naome asked.

"Better than you are it seems, milady," Break said with a smile. Naome's expression dropped to a pitiful frown.

"Darn, you noticed," she said hitting her fist on her palm.

"Yeah, so what's up?" Jake asked now with a serious expression. Apparently he did notice.

"It seems we were put up to a mission already. We are due on a report in a week so it must be done some time soon," Naome said. Jake looked at Break who was simply standing there with his cane.

"I suggest Kevin stays behind on this one," Jake said. Break smiled delighted.

"Sure, that gives Kevin a chance to get used to the old place," Naome said shutting her eyes delighted.

"Oh, by the way Kevin, you have a message from your master. It will be in the meeting building," She said pointing to the one in front of them. Break walked up to the building and then turned back at them a little confused.

"Have fun~" Jake yelled to Break. Break's attention went back to the building and opened the doors. People were walking around with papers and such. Break held up his index finger with a confused expression. A golden haired man spotted him.

"Kevin Regnard?" He asked. Break simply shook his head. The man gave him a letter out of his pocket. Break took the letter and opened it curiously.

Dear Mr. Regnard,

Master's word was to write you a letter because he is busy. He would like to let you know that you still will be his guard but, you will also have Pandora to help with so, you may stay at Pandora, but you still have your job at the house hold. He also wishes you luck along with all of us.

Servant Yoko.

Break sighed tired of his duties. His hand dropped to his side and he walked out of the building and back to his room. He then stumbled onto his bed and shut his eyes, still tired from before. He then woke up to a man with wood glasses. Break sat up slowly and yawned while stretching.

"Sir, the lady would like me to get you used to the schedule," He said crossing his arms. Break got up and stretched again.

"Did the lady and Jake leave already?" Break asked curiously.

"No, the lady is finishing paper work in here room and Jake is out doing chores," The man said. Break tilted his head a tad.

"Where is the lady's room?" Break asked.

"Follow me and I will show you," The man said walking out the door. Break grabbed his cane and followed. They went outside and then into the higher members place. They took many turns until they ended at a double door. The man opened the doors to a beautiful room. The red wood floors almost sparkled as a royal red rug sat on top of it almost covering the whole floor. The walls were a royal blue with pictured hanging on almost every side, at least one. In the middle lied a dark brown desk where Naome sat. Her head was on the stack of papers and her hands laid flat on the desk. She made no sound or movement. Break and the man walked over to her cautiously. As soon as they got a glimpse of her face they knew she was sleeping.

"We should leave the lady alone," The man said patting Break's shoulder. A paper under her arm caught Break's attention. Something about humans turning into hollows. The man pulled him away though.


End file.
